Cinnem
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: Hinata Hyuga e Ino Yamanaka emprenden un viaje a uno de los países más exóticos del mundo, Cinnem. Con hermosos y cálidos paisajes Cinnem no solo les ofrece unas vacaciones inolvidables a estas amigas, sino también la oportunidad de iniciar un romance con dos misteriosos hombres que le darán un giro de 180 a su vida. Universo Alterno. SASUHINA - SAINO


Después de algunos años regreso a Fanfic oficialmente. Los extrañé.

Esta historia se la dedico a dos grandes amigas y escritoras que nunca perdieron la fe en mi. Vane y Citlali. Las adoro 3

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Cinnem**

 **Capítulo 1: A un día de Cinnem**

No había nada más difícil para Hinata que asistir a clases desde hacía varios meses, después de terminar su relación con Naruto, la cual duró 3 años, verlo día con día era una tortura. No había amor, solo quizás cariño por todo ese tiempo compartido. Sabía que le dolía por la rutina que establecieron durante su noviazgo y no se acostumbraba a verlo rodeado de chicas o incluso encontrárselo en la cafetería de la universidad compartiendo saliva con alguna joven atrevida.

Suspiró cansada de la situación y desvió la mirada hacia su mejor amiga que intentaba por todos los medios atraer su atención.

-… y no lo encuentro – finalizó una espectacular rubia haciendo un puchero, desconcertando completamente a Hinata.

La Hyuga miró a Ino con visible culpa y sonrió incomoda.

\- Lo siento Ino… no escuché lo que decías – admitió avergonzada.

Ino Yamanaka no se sorprendió en absoluto, desde que Hinata había terminado con Naruto se había vuelto un tanto retraída –más de lo normal - y se la pasaba en las nubes, inalcanzable para todos, excepto para ella.

\- Deberías dejar de torturarte así Hinata, lo que tuviste con Uzumaki terminó. Empiezo a preocuparme… no pareces estar superando la relación, pero tengo fe en este viaje, ambas lo necesitamos, sobretodo tu – le dijo antes de llevar una cucharada de gelatina a su boca – En fin, decía que no encuentro el bikini rosa.

\- ¿El que le prestaste a Sakura?

\- Exactamente.

\- Que mal Ino. En la tarde que llegue a tu casa prometo ayudarte a buscarlo, es un bikini muy lindo, no puede perderse – ofreció la pelinegra un poco mas entusiasmada metiéndose de lleno en la conversación.

Por dos años ella y la rubia habían estado ahorrando para ese viaje. Al fin conocerían Cinnem, estaban a un día de encontrarse caminando por las calles de ese exótico país que habían descubierto una noche de pijamada mientras miraban la revista de su madre.

Cinnem era un país extravagante donde residían auténticos magnates que controlaban el mundo y a quienes podías ver paseando en sus deportivos con grandes felinos en el asiento de copiloto sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla y portando collares que podrías pagar con tu sueldo de todo un año. Sin embargo, ellos vivían específicamente en la ciudad de Khruma y las chicas planeaban visitar Cinnamon, ubicada a varios kilómetros de Khruma, donde la vida era más barata y la gente era de clase media como ella.

\- Me gustaría conocer Khruma – murmuró Hinata jugando con su cabello distraídamente.

\- ¿Bromeas, amiga? – le preguntó la joven de ojos azules riendo – Gastarías lo de dos noches en el hotel en una botella de agua, créeme… me gustaría visitar Khruma también, pero la idea me intimida un poco, sobre todo desde el aspecto económico.

\- Tienes razón… - concordó Hinata deshaciendo la idea de visitar la ciudad de los hombres más ricos de Cinnem.

* * *

\- Si el Príncipe lo desea, yo… - la voluptuosa pelirroja pasó saliva deseando una respuesta afirmativa por parte del pelinegro.

\- No iré al privado… ¿y tú? – le preguntó Sasuke Uchiha a Sai, ignorando por completo la pregunta de la bailarina exótica.

\- No me gustan las pelirrojas… lo siento, Aiko – respondió Sai con una sonrisa – Las chicas rubias son lo mejor… - murmuró para sí mismo con una expresión de depravación total. – Lastima que aquí difícilmente encontramos a chicas así… - suspiró resignado.

\- En vacaciones… vienen turistas de cualquier parte del mundo, es probable que te encuentres con una mujer de tu agrado – comentó Sasuke rodando los ojos, a veces su primo podía ser tan infantil. – Aiko, desaparece… - ordenó Sasuke mirando con frialdad a la joven, la pelirroja asintió asustada y se marchó a otra mesa en busca de algún cliente.

\- Deberías sonreír mas primito… con 25 años aparentas ya unos 40 cada que hablas así… relájate, la zorrita solo hacía su trabajo – dijo Sai divertido, su primo era dos años menor que él apenas pero solía comportarse como su fuera el mayor de los dos. Tomó un sorbo trago de su cerveza y la volvió a dejar en la mesa. – Y tienes razón… las vacaciones siempre son divertidas… - añadió mirando con desinterés a su alrededor.

Podía ver a preciosas mujeres bailando, la mayoría vestidas con ropa de colores brillantes y accesorios de oro. La mayoría de las chicas ahí eran hijas de grandes empresarios u hombres exitosos que vivían en Khruma, la capital de Cinnem, solían ocupar prendas recatadas durante el día, cubriendo la mayor parte de su piel para dejar todo a la imaginación… o al menos mientras estuviesen frente a sus padres, porque en noches como esta portaban vestidos y faldas tan cortos que con cada movimiento de cadera podía admirar su ropa interior. Para él no había diferencia entre ellas y mujeres como Aiko, tal vez sólo que la pelirroja lo hacía por dinero y ellas por diversión.

Khruma era un lugar hermoso, tan lleno de lujo que podía pensar que los días difíciles para él podían ser los mejores para otras personas. Vivía con su familia en una zona alejada del bullicio de la ciudad, hectáreas y hectáreas de tierra les pertenecía y esa era sola la casa principal, tenían más propiedades alrededor del mundo y varias casas en Cinnem, pero no tan grande ni espectacular como en la que vivía.

Llegar a la residencia de los Uchiha era transportarse al pasado, todo el lugar estaba decorado con colores cálidos, los jardines estaban repletos de fuentes y estatuas de sus cientos de dioses. Y aunque la construcción parecía muy natural, solo debían entrar para notar que no estaban alejados de la tecnología, tenían lo mejor de lo mejor y siempre estaban a la vanguardia.

Cinnem fue por años un país olvidado hasta que unos magnates emprendedores observaron que era un diamante en bruto, entonces convirtieron el país en una de las potencias mundiales en cuestión de años.

Su familia paterna siempre estuvo ahí y al parecer en la antigüedad de verdad habían pertenecido a la realeza, aunque eso no era algo que le importaba a Sai. Por eso eran constantemente asediados por las mujeres y los paparazzi, sin embargo, no solo era la cuestión de la riqueza y el linaje por lo que eran populares, su aspecto físico era completamente diferente al de las personas originarias de su país. Incluso él y Sasuke no se parecían en lo absoluto a su familia paterna.

Ellos eran hijos de unas hermanas extranjeras que se habían mudado a ese país. Mikoto – la madre de Sasuke – y Nanami – su madre – eran solo unas estudiantes de escuela superior media cuando conocieron a Fugaku y Toshiro en un restaurante donde trabajaban medio tiempo en Cinnamon. "Fue amor a primera vista" declaró en algún momento su tío Fugaku. Tal vez había sido el color pálido de la piel de esas jóvenes lo que los atrapó o los bellos y delicados rasgos que tenían sus rostros tan distintos a los de ellos. Las personas de ese país solían tener la piel morena y sus facciones muy marcadas e incluso toscas, y no pensaba que no hubiese mujeres hermosas ahí, solo su madre y su tía habían sido diferentes.

Sai y Sasuke heredaron la piel clara de sus madres, así como su cabello negro y eso solía atraer la atención de las féminas donde fuera.

\- Tal vez me gustaría una extranjera… aquí las mujeres están muy podridas. Entiendo un poco a mi padre y al tío Fugaku… - masculló el Uchiha mayor bufando. – Deberíamos irnos… no hay nada que hacer…

\- ¿Estás planeando guardar energía para las vacaciones? – preguntó Sasuke captando las intenciones reales de Sai, él no era de los que se iban solo por aburrimiento.

\- Me pregunto si será eso… - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y acabándose la cerveza de un largo sorbo. – De cualquier forma, mañana debemos llegar temprano a la oficina.

* * *

Si bien, Ino no había tenido que ahorrar tanto como Hinata. La rubia era hija de un cirujano reconocido localmente y una abogada. Ella podía costear esas vacaciones, incluso a Khruma, al menos unos días, pero sabía que su amiga no y Hinata no le permitiría jamás gastar en ella así.

La Yamanaka observó como Hinata buscaba en la esquina de la cama el traje de baño que había perdido. Tenía un brazo entre la pared y el colchón, intentando hallar guiándose solo con el tacto la prenda. Si era objetiva, la Hyuga se encontraba en una posición sugerente. Contoneaba las caderas cada que movía su mano, cualquier chico que la viera de rodillas así sobre la cama tendría un derrame nasal al instante. Ino sonrió con maldad y sacó su celular, lo silenció y desactivó el flash antes de tomarle una foto.

\- ¡Lo encontré, Ino! – exclamó feliz la pelinegra agitando la parte superior del traje de baño de Ino. – Ten más cuidado para la próxima – le sugirió con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Hinata! Te lo debo… de verdad, solo me faltaba esto para terminar mi maleta.

Hinata asintió feliz de haber ayudado a su amiga. Esta sería la noche más larga de su vida hasta ahora, por primera vez viajaría sola y nada menos que a Cinnem, incluso parecía un sueño, podía ver en el tocador los boletos de avión a Cinnem y seguía pareciendo tan irreal.

\- De verdad viajaremos… - murmuró en un tono ligeramente asustado. Bajó la mirada pensando cuánto había cambiado su vida últimamente.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? - preguntó Ino atenta a la joven de 19 años.

\- Un poco… pero será divertido… ¿verdad? – respondió la Hyuga intentando subir los ánimos.

\- ¡Las mejores vacaciones de nuestra vida!

Unos toques suaves en la puerta se escucharon cortando la conversación de las chicas, acto seguido se asomó un hombre mayor rubio y muy atractivo.

\- Siguen despiertas – declaró con media sonrisa – Deberían dormir o mañana no podrán pararse temprano y terminarán perdiendo el avión.

\- ¡Eso quisieras! – le respondió Ino a su padre tomando una almohada de la cama y arrojándosela – Papá… estaremos bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

\- Señor Inoichi, tendremos cuidado y pronto planeábamos dormir… solo buscábamos algunas cosas – declaró Hinata con timidez.

\- Mis dos niñas… crecen tan rápido… - un largo suspiro salió de los labios del hombre y asintió. Había visto crecer a su hija y a Hinata, apreciaba a la Hyuga como si fuera suya, así como sabía que Hiashi quería a Ino. – Esta bien… solo prométanme que tendrán mucho cuidado… y… diviértanse ¡sanamente! – les pidió rindiéndose. Había intentado convencerlas de no hacer este viaje por más de un año sin éxito, actualmente no tenía ningún argumento nuevo, solo rendirse y dejar que abandonaran el nido.

\- ¡Claro que si papá! Verás como regresamos sin problemas.

-Eso espero… en fin, supongo que debo dejarlas dormir. Descansen – cerró la puerta y se retiró a su propia habitación dejando a Ino y Hinata descansar, mañana sería un día agotador.


End file.
